Top secret story part 1
by Brian Mcknight1
Summary: Well this is really my first fic,so give it a chance


For as long as I can remember I've been in the wizarding world all my life, my family and I are muggles but we consider ourselves now, "wizarding folk." The only downside of this is that my family and I are part of any elite assasins group called WIC (Wizards in crime). I don't remeber much about my parents because they died on a mission that our boss sent them on, that's why I hate our leader now. Today was a typical day, ( although I shouldn't say that because no day is typical when you are in WIC) it was another day of working. My boss called me in because he had a job for me to do, probably something to get me killed. "Michael, you have an important mission to complete today," he said importantly, " I want you to sneak into Gringotts, there is a ruby that is incased in fault 783 and could be worth at least 1 million galleons." Thinking about this was horrible enough, everyone knows that trying to sneak into gringotts is a suicide mission, what with all the dragons. "Sir, you must be mistaken, sneaking into gringotts would kill even the most skilled assasin." I was scared to death but apparently he had a lot of confidence in me, or else he wouldn't be putting me on this case. "You are the top of your rank and you've never failed at a mission, I think you can pull this off too."   
  
  
It was the night before I was supposed to be going to gringotts, scared to death, I had to go to bathroom before hand. "Here we go!" I said to myself, trying to build my confidence, for I knew this was going to be no easy task. Walking up to the door of Gringotts I pulled out my wand, and said very quietly "Transportia" I found myself on top of the roof instantly. Opening the rooftop and sliding down into the room very quietly on my rope. I crept threw the room with my wand in my hand, careful not to trip on any traps that might be awaiting me on the ground, I reached the door of that guarded all of the faults below. I knew only from experience that it would take very great magic to unlock this door. Without warning I saw a dragon guard glide pass me, I knew that I would have to take care of him now or else he would be here later to try and teach me a lesson. I took my wand and held it very firm, I jumped out in front of the dragon and yelled, "Hey, wanna fight." The dragon turned around and headed straight for me, thinking fast I yelled "Expelliarmus" the beam hit the dragon and knocked him cold. I thought of a charm that would be perfect for this kind of door and yelled "lockoriom reflectus" the lock twitched and then suddenly exploded, the door flung open and hit against the wall with a quiet tap. I walked deep into the underground bank and started to count the vaults 764, 765, 766 it seemed like it would take a decade to find but then, 780, 781, 782 and 783 I had found it, I took out my wand and looked around, 7 Dragons were all over the place patroling and protecting. I took out my wand and said, "invisiblio" I turned myself invisible so that they won't be able to see me. I took out a beaker of acid potion that was made to be very strong and poured all over the lock, the lock sizzeled and smelled of a very strong rotten eggs and bacon. I looked inside the vault and found a very large king ruby, I grabbed it and ran out of the vault. I started to run faster for fear that I would be caught, I reached the door and ran out only to see that the dragon I knocked out had somhow regained consciousness, slowly I tried to creep past him but he looked straight at me and came for me, then it me, my invisible spell had wore off and then in a flash I felt seering pain in my arm. I looked down at my arm and realized the dragon had taken a pretty good piece of my flesh. I ran with the ruby still clutched in my hand and reached the window and the top of the roof I pulled out my wand and said "transportia" and was instantly transported to the roof. I found a broom lying on the roof, I grapped and kicked off hard, the wind that was wiping against my face was also wiping against my arm making it worst. I was only 8 feet from base and started to land. I ran into the door and started to feel dizzy from all the blood I was losing I could feel m body dropping and then, I hit the floor.  
  
  
  
Well this is my life, I can't just leave it because my parents would probably think I was a quiter. One day maybe, just maybe I 'll be able to get out of this alive and lead a happier life, but for now I have another mission to do. And that is to go and serve my stupid ass boss. He will pay for what he did to my parents, and that's a bet you can count on. You're probably wondering what happened to the ruby....well I sold it for 1 million galleons, I told my boss that I got hurt to bad and couldn't to it, he'll believe me, after all I am top of my rank, which is rank A.   
---  
  



End file.
